1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to the field of audio/video distribution. More specifically, embodiments disclosed herein relate to creating frame accurate program and commercial triggers for audio/video programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, triggers indicating the start of programming content and commercial content in television feeds are manually created. Recent advances have enabled content providers to automatically create triggers for pre-recorded (or automated) television shows and programs. A trigger indicates the start of the programming content or commercial content. However, inserting triggers in a live television distribution relies on a manual process where a person creates each trigger at an appropriate point in a broadcast. The resulting triggers are not frame-accurate, resulting in artifacts known as “upcuts,” “downcuts,” segments of black or other unwanted audio/video in an otherwise seamless television program.